Server Commands
* Commands are used by proceeding with a '/'; then the giving command. Valid commands will be shown in the chat log (green text or some other indication); otherwise no chat message will appear. You can still see a message in the Console(F10). * The commands and parameters aren't case sensitive. * Players are indexed as 0 through 7. You can also use the index of a player for the USER parameter, The same can be done with the index for ITEM(S). * Instead of the index 0, you can type "me" as the USER parameter. Ex: /give me 6 = /give 0 6 * The minimum to register the USER parameter is 2 characters, then it will search through players; and find a match. Ex: Law 'Th(e)' and 'La(w)' will all work, but 'The' is common; so 'Law' is a better choice. Player Commands / HELP Lists all commands. / LEAVE Leave the server and return to the main menu. Does the same thing as ESC. / LISTPLAYERS (or / PLAYERS) List all players by index-name. The index can change as new players join, players leave or the team layout change. / PING Show your current latency. / WHISPER USER TEXT (or / W USER TEXT) Whisper (private chat) with USER. / TEAM TEXT (or / T TEXT) Chat with your team. TEXT will be colored corresponding with your team. Host Commands Only executable by the server host, can effect game play. / KICK USER Kicks USER, but allows them to rejoin the game. / BAN USER Bans USER (by IP), preventing them from rejoining the game. Banned players are listed in the "banlist.txt" file. / UNBAN For unban a person, you must go in Superfighters Deluxe files. Click on banlist, delete the name and IP of player that you want unban and then you record the file. / GAMEOVER Ends the game. / SETTEAMS Sets the game's teams (after current match). * 0 = Independant * 1 = Blue * 2 = Red * 3 = Green * 4 = Yellow Example: /setteams 12121212 SHUFFLETEAMS ROUNDS Shuffles the existing pool of teams; so all independent will have no effect. When setting the parameter, the command doesn't include the current round. / MAP MAP (or / CHANGEMAP) Loads a new map (after current match). / MSG Message TEXT Shows a message in the chat log (red text) to everyone. Using the format (Heading: Text), will display Heading in grey. / MAPS (or / SHOWMAPS or / LISTMAPS) Lists all of the host's available maps. /TIME SPEED this doesn't work can someone please find out what it is Causes the server to run at the desired speed. SPEED can be set from 0.1 (1/10 of the speed) to 2 (2 times the speed). / LISTITEMS (or / ITEMS) List all items by INDICCE-NOMBRE. / GIVE USER ITEM Gives USER the desired ITEM. Ex: /Give 0 6 or /Give me 6 / SETSTARTITEMS En concreto, en ningún Orden, SE Puede establecer Lo Que Los Jugadores de equipos comenzarán con; utilizando el nombre o índice. Note: Items can be overwritten if they fall under the same category. Ex) /setstartitems 17 24 3 15 25 >> Bazooka Pistol Katana 5SecSlomo Molotov_cocktails NOTE: Setting one item wrong will cause players to start with everything except that item. If only one item was inserted, and misspelled, the players will start with nothing / SETSTARTHEALTH Sets the amount of health players start with from 1 to 100 (1 health point to 100 health points). /SETTIME (Slow motion) Sets the speed of the round. The lower the number, the slower the speed. Ex: /settime 1, 0 = off Ex: /settime 0,25 = a quarter of the normal speed /SETTIME (Fast motion) Sets the speed of the round. The higher the number, the faster the speed. Ex: /settime 1, 0 = off Ex: /settime 2,0 = twice the speed / REMOVE USER TYPE Removes the USER's item; if they have one under TYPE. Note: The only options for TYPE are to remove an item by name, or by numerical category (not by index). 1 = Handgun (Slot 2) 2 = Rifle (Slot 3) 3 = Thrown weapons (Slot 4) 4 = Melee (Slot 1) 5 = Powerup (Slot 5) IH (or / IL) Toggles infinite health/life. 0 = false, 1 = true. / IE Infinita Energía Alterna (Resistencia). 0 = falso, 1 = verdadero. / I Toggles infinite ammo. 0 = false, 1 =true. / CLEAR Resets the commands IE, IA, SETTIME, STARTITEMS, and SETSTARTHEALTH to their default values / STARTSCRIPT SCRIPTNAME Runs a script from user's Script folder (Usually C:\Users\Username\Documents\Superfighters Deluxe\Scripts) with the given SCRIPTNAME. / STOPSCRIPT SCRIPTNAME Stop a currently running script with the given filename. The script needs to be activated before with the /STARTSCRIPT command. Trivia * Before version 1.1.6 users were left to discover (or be shown) all the commands. * /LISTITEMS is missing weapons in ID places: 7 and 22. They are in fact kick and fists that cannot get unequiped since they are 'given' on spawn. * Up until an unknown version of Pre-Alpha (After Pre-Alpha 1.1), all players on a server could use the /give command. * Up until 1.8.8 Hosts were able to remove player's kick and fists. Category:Commands